The secret of Jackeline Winslet
by Mikan-Makino
Summary: Hola a todos soy la autora de esta novela nueva que me inventado , al principio no me saldrá bien pero os prometo que poco a poco mejoraré . Solo espero que os guste la historia y que os guste también los personajes y todos los viernes subiré un nuevo capítulo .


Día tres de octubre de 1847 , aquella mañana estaba en época de otoño en que las hojas verdes del verano caían sobre los árboles con un color castaño rojizo en el suelo y así muriéndose poco a poco . El cielo estaba completamente azul sin ninguna sola nube , parecía como si fuera el mar , apenas había viento era muy extraño pero no me importaba . Aparte de hacer un buen tiempo la gente salía de sus casas para disfrutar del día y aprovecharlo , los niños jugaban con palos montados sobre ellos como si imaginaran que estuvieran galopando con un caballo , las damas iban deslumbrando con sus trajes victorianas, tenían bastantes adornos pero con eso las hacía más hermosas aparte estaban sujetando unas sombrillas hechas con telas de alta calidad para que no le dieran los rayos de luz en la cara y los hombres iban con sus trajes negros como si fueran a un entierro directos al trabajo .

Al ver eso daba un paisaje alegre y divertido , con ganas de unirte también pero no tenía tiempo para eso , incluso me quitaron la libertad . Comencé a caminar en dirección a mi casa ,bueno, mi antiguo hogar para despedirme por última vez . Estaba en una calle muy amplia donde vivían gente demasiada rica , al pasear y llegar allí se veían las casas muy gigantes y como no , adornados con colores muy elegantes , otros estaban adornados con colores fuertes pero mi casa tenía un color alegre , única pero me gustaba . Tras pasar dos manzanas llegué al lugar donde estaba situada pero al ver como estaba su estado desde la última vez que la vi cuando murieron mis padres cambió bastante. Estaba adornada con color blanco , acompañado con un color rosa fresa el estilo era como la moda en Inglaterra "victoriana " y estaba hecho de madera de alta calidad , el jardín de entrada estaba plantado por tulipanes , girasoles , rosas , margaritas … y luego había un mini camino de piedras que conducía a la puerta de entrada , pero , todo eso desapareció , se veía un paisaje triste y solitario . Se veía como la casa de una bruja pero no daba miedo a la luz del día , sin duda cambió bastante desde que me fui pero tendré que volver a irme , pero no a un hospital , sino a un internado el ultimó lugar al que quiero ir en el mundo .

Solté un bufido de pena y tristeza al verlo en ese estado no pude hacer otra cosa , comencé a caminar me acerqué a la entrada para abrir la puerta pero nada más rozarla con solo un dedo no pudo aguantar más y la puerta se abrió pero cayéndose y rompiéndose en trozos gigantescos de madera . Al principio di un salto de susto pero luego me calmé y intenté tranquilizarme , no me extrañaba que sucediera eso . Di mi primer paso y entré en la casa , al colocar el pie sobre el suelo sonaba un ruido molestó como si un gato se estuviera ahogando , aguanté y continué para observar la casa aunque siguiera escuchando ese pesado ruido . El aspecto que daba por dentro no era nada agradable incluso parecía como si la casa no aguantará más .

Por precaución decidí salir al jardín que teníamos detrás . Di unos pasos lentos y con cuidado a la puerta que conducía a la salida de atrás y nada más colocar mi mano sobre el manillar y girarlo , abrí la puerta poco a poco y vi como los primeros rayos de luz daba a mis ojos , me tape con mi brazo que estaba libre y cerré mis ojos pero al pasar unos pocos segundos los abrí y vi como estaba el jardín . Estaba todo muerto incluso el huerto que había donde cuidaba muy bien las patatas y los tomates se pudrieron , las plantas daban un color verde grisáceo y las flores no sobrevivieron . Otra vez , al ver ese fondo de paisaje me dio más pena pero al contemplarlo mejor vi una cosa que estaba tapado por las hojas de los arboles que habían caído , me acerqué allí dando unos pasos muy rápidos y sujetando mi vestido rosa clarito para que no me tropezará si pisaba la tela , me acerqué y quité las hojas marchitadas y lo que vi me deslumbró y se me iluminaron los ojos llenos de alegría .

Era un pozo pero no era un pozo cualquiera , era el pozo de los deseos de nuestra familia y su estado era igual a la última vez que le vi . Miré dentro y intentaba ver si podía encontrar las monedas que siempre tirábamos para que nuestras deseos se concedieran , pero , estaba demasiado oscuro . Al ver eso comencé a recordar y coloque mi delicada mano sobre el collar que me dio mi padre . Era una esfera rojiza rosa aparte estaba adornado por un lazo para que sujetara el cuello , era muy bonito incluso era el único recuerdo que tenía de él .

Otra vez comenzó el sentimiento de culpabilidad y tristeza pero intenté quitarlo . Me coloqué sobre el borde inferior del pozo y me acerqué más para contemplar si encontraba las monedas , pero sin darme cuenta coloque mi pie sobre una piedra y al apartarme perdí equilibrio , intenté recuperarlo pero me caí delante metiéndome en el pozo y cayéndome sobre la profundidad mientras soltaba un grito de susto y desesperación . Sabía que ese era mi fin y que al llegar al suelo me chocaría contra las rocas y moriría , cerré mis ojos y intenté aguantar para que el compacto no me doliera mucho , pero al pasar bastantes segundos no sentí nada y abrí un ojo para ver que es lo que pasaba y al no ver las rocas vi una cosa blanca y gordita que nada más caer encima suyo lo pasé perfectamente , no lo entendí hasta que me di cuenta que no era el suelo , parecía como si estuviera cayendo sobre el cielo .

Aquello hizo abrir mucho mis ojos y quedarme sorprendida , como es posible que estuviera en el cielo ? .Seguía cayendo y como no , la falda de mi vestido se levantaba y el can-can también , me avergoncé mucho y intenté taparme como podía , pero ¿¡ por que estaba pensando en eso ?! ¿¡ Estoy acercándome al suelo y me voy a matar ?!. Cada vez que bajaba me puse más nerviosa , sabía que eso seguro que iba a ser mi fin , cerré mis ojos y intente que no viera como iba a ser mi muerte , cuando de repente con mis oídos escuche el sonido de un rugido de caballo , abrí mis ojos de nuevo sorprendida y pensando que me estaba volviendo loca , pero gire mi cabeza para contemplar lo alrededor y vi a un caballito de mar saliendo de las nubes . Aquello era muy extraño me quede con cara de ... Pero ¿¡que esta pasando aquí ?! ¿¡como era posible que hubiera un caballito de mar en el cielo ?! .

Al principio pensé que mis ojos me engañaban pero después contemplé que no solo estaba ese caballito de mar , salió unos peces de otras nubes después unas medusas gigantescas y al final salió unos delfines . Era extraño pero al paso que veía supe que todos los animales marinos nadaban en el cielo , aquello podía haber sido magia pero eso no existía hasta ahora . Volví a reaccionar y al darme cuenta que me acercaba demasiado al suelo vi que debajo de mi pasaba un delfín , sin pensarlo dos veces baje encima suyo y me monte pero agarrándome bien de su aleta dorsal . Por suerte los delfines eran animales muy amigables con los humanos y el mamífero acuático me bajo poco a poco hacia el suelo hasta el punto en que mis pies podían tocar el suelo sin que acabe haciéndome una herida .

Coloqué mis delicados pies en tierra firme y al bajarme del lomo del delfín , el mamífero se fue rápido como si fuera un leopardo hiendo con los otros delfines . Estaba a punto de darles las gracias aunque me detuve pensando que sería muy extraño agradecer a un delfín que vuela . Alcé mi vista y mis ojos se mejoraron contemplando el paisaje que tenía alrededor . Era el típico paisaje montañoso pero estaba sobre una pradera de violetas sobre todo por pura suerte había un camino que conducía a un pueblo que se veía de lejos aunque lo que más llamo la atención era la gente que pasaba , llevaban puestos unos trajes extraños y antiguos como si fueran de la época medieval .Al pensar en lo que me ha sucedido y justo estar en medio de un lugar que desconozco me puse nerviosa y esta es la pregunta que me hice a mi misma ¿ Donde estoy ?.! , pero por que estaba pensando en eso ?ido se levantaba y el can-c-an stuviera en el cielo ?iedra y al apartarme perdadornado


End file.
